narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenizuru
is an immensely powerful organization started and lead by Lord Kyokki. Birthed from The Land of Iron, it received its name after Lord Kyokki awoke to a rising sun. Kenizuru initially began as a plea to the Previous Lord of Iron to revoke his decision on an open trade/border treaty with numerous Shinobi Villages. Before his attack, The Land of Iron lived in peace. It established itself long before the Shinobi world became an organized set of villages. And through BUSHIDO, Samurai lived in an era of peace and prosperity. But many heard of the atrocities committed by Shinobi and feared a coexisting world. The war in which hundreds lost their loved ones increased this paranoia. Kyokki, who had been acting General at the time, gathered such a large force that his superiors feared an uprising. Leading to the Lord stripping him of his rank and power. But his influence lingered. Even The Lord's closest allies exhibited hints of following his ideals. And soon, protest and other demonstrations sparked. Kyokki remained a Lord in his peoples eyes and they begged for him to continue his cause. Leading to him gathering The Lands Strongest warriors. A group of Generals with immense power, usually from the largest noble houses, joined his side. And under each general, an army of Samurai and even former ronin follow. Summary Kenizuru is lead by seven extremely powerful Samurai, each leading an army composed of ronin, bandits and Samurai of their own. Kenizuru Samurai are under no one's jurisdiction as they follow one similar goal. However, there are instances of internal strife and arguing in which Kyokki must step in and deliver judgement. But, due to sheer power, they no longer follow The Land Of Iron's Shogun as they hold enough strength to completely overthrow him and end his dynasty. It is more of a forced complying rather than an equal agreement. The Shogun lets Kenizuru do as they wish and Kenizuru supports him further. Because of their sheer power and individual military strength, Kenizuru Generals rarely act together. They hold special meetings to discuss battle plans but that is all. It is also because a gathering of Kenizuru could result in the death of surrounding living creatures from their immense energy as few can remain in control. Meetings of Generals usually take place in a hidden location surrounded by a dense forest. It is an old house with sliding doors and active servants. One Kenizuru General is enough to end a political strife. And if word reaches a Leaders ear that a Kenizuru force is approaching, they often surrender without opposition. Kenizuru Generals are expected to follow BUSHIDO strictly. Acts of dishonor among one another are met with Seppuku. However, Dishonorable acts upon Shinobi are looked upon. They lack use of nature transformation, but each General can use their chakra for a multitude of purposes that make them a Shinobi's worst fear. Kenizuru have a unique ability to call upon their spiritual energy for various purposes. A trait they all possess is a skill to attack ones "substantial body" beneath whatever protection their enemy possess, such as the case of a body-altering technique or a technique which protects a persons body with chakra. Kenizuru Generals are reputed to be as strong as Tailed Beast, and such lack a need for such atrocities. They believe that the Tailed Beast are horrible options for weapons since Shinobi treat their weapons like inanimate object. Although Tailed Beast are not priority, A General has an option to kill a Jin or offer for them to join their cause. And once joined, they will have to fight their way up to high ranks rather than receive that blessing from a gift. History Goals Kenizuru has one unified goal; The Destruction of Ninshū and all things relating to Shinobi. An utter elimination and genocide of all who follow the False Prophet's teachings. Conquering Lands inhabited by Shinobi through sheer power and military experience. As Ōnoki had stated; "Anyone daring to challenge the Land of Iron's military power would be considered foolish." due to their extremely quick drawing and re-sheathing of the katana, which makes ninjutsu useless, and mastery over spiritual teachings and other creative purposes. Kenizuru holds no specific goal for Tailed Beast besides death or allowing them to join under their own force. Certain weapons crafted by Shinobi are kept for their usefulness. And weapons that contain some sort of power or ability are distributed among their ranks. For a village to fall to Kenizuru, The Kage is publicly or privately defeated. Followed by a General taking control of the land after its Daimyou is also killed. Samurai travel the land killing all remnants of its Shinobi occupiers. People who do not accept BUSHIDO are murdered, imprisoned or enslaved. Kenizuru also adopted an advance form of weaponry which uses guns, cannons and other technology based weapons. They created a system to training Samurai which teaches how to utilize chakra as a method of increased fighting. Wardrobe Members Seven Generals Kenizuru Generals are greatly feared throughout the Land of Iron. All known for their unique ability to use Killing Intent and manipulate their spiritual energy at extreme levels. Shinobi can feel the Killing Intent of one general miles away. And to stand in presence of two usually resulted in death. Very few can stand in a General's presence without losing breath. And it requires a large amount of control not to kill all surrounding them. A General to a human is similar to an Ant to a God as they so kindly word it. Kenizuru spiritual energy are able to achieve a wide variety of individual feats. Some can alter senses, others can bring spiritual to life and so on and so forth. Kenizuru Generals hold extreme political power within The Land of Iron. Their presence commands an instant silence and a mixed aura of fear and respect. To become a General, a position has to open whether through Seppuku or a General stepping down. This is followed by another General recommendation. Generals are not regulated to act a certain way, as long as they follow BUSHIDO and stay true to their goal. Some Generals are even Rorin who indulge themselves in their basic human wants. Kenizuru General also have Lieutenants who commands their individual force. Since Generals are so powerful, each General usually speaks through their Lieutenant. A warrior to relay important orders. Lieutenants serve as their General's bodyguard. Protecting their lord with their life, some Lords interfere while others make their subordinates fight till the death. It depends on how just or morally convicted said Lord is.